


Five People Ramos Kissed

by glamaphonic, TrisB



Category: Take the Lead (2006)
Genre: 5 Things, Collaboration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so fly I can make anyone look good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Ramos Kissed

  
**1\. LaRhette**

The last time Ramos kisses LaRhette is about ten seconds before she tells him that she wants to break up. She's all, "Juan, it's over," and he takes more offense at the public use of his first name, which most of Barrie Junior High has already forgotten since administrators yelling his last name at him became so common that the Juan fell out of use.

"Who you breaking up with, baby?" he replies pointedly, but LaRhette just rolls her eyes and pushes him farther down the bench before getting up to go. "You'll regret this on your deathbed!"

"Enjoy your one shot in my bed," she says, and a bunch of seventh graders laugh. Ramos glowers at the entire universe, although his pride hurts worse than his heart and by next Tuesday the only regret either of them will have about the entire three-week relationship is that he didn't kiss her better when it was his final at-bat.

 **2\. Caitlin**

She's very nearly, if not entirely, hopeless, but Pierre asked and Ramos agreed (hell if anyone'll catch him doing that again) and when he says he'll do something he does it. She shuffles her feet slowly along the floor as though she'll go tumbling down if she dares to lift them. For all he knows it might be true any other time, but right now, while she's in his arms, it's not going to happen. At first, she won't stop staring down either which doesn't help anything, but Ramos knows how to make a girl look at him. It's not nearly his best game but she's tiny and clumsy and her little private school uniform skirt hangs down to her shins, so it's not like he has to pull out all the stops. She smiles widely, her face reddening, and every once in a while he sees her eyes dart towards his mouth before she looks away.

"You ain't feeling it," he chides her gently, tightens his grip on her and shakes her arms as if to loosen them up manually.

"I don't know what I expected coming down here," she says apologetically.

"Uh huh," he agrees.

Sasha shoots him challenging looks as she rushes off to work after detention, but he ignores her. He doesn't give a damn how close she was dancing to D'anjou because Ramos doesn't have to sweat anyone. Caitlin's still there, though, and there's something unmistakably hopeful in her eyes when they catch his on the way out of the dungeon, a little frightened but mostly pleading for acknowledgement. She trails doggedly behind him all the way to the sidewalk, until he's forced to turn and look at her incredulously.

"Are you really that bored where you live?" he asks, but she looks so embarassed and miserable that he actually feels bad and considers that maybe she really did just want to learn. So he waits with her for her cab (of course) under the pretense of fixing one of the wheels on his skateboard. He stands with her when the car pulls up, and she hovers by the door and looks at him. She lifts her hand in a sad little half wave like she's not sure if he'll wave back, so he walks over, plants one hand on the cab near her shoulder, and leans in close. He hears her breath catch and his lips just graze the side of her mouth. He doesn’t pull away until she exhales.

"So you got a story to tell," he explains and taps his thumb against her chin.

When she shows up again the next day, he's the only one who's not surprised.

 **3\. D'Anjou**

It just seems like the next step. Manhattan is gleaming and somebody finally disconnected and confiscated Eddie's pink iPod, so together they spill out from the competition onto the street. Under the electric awning he grabs Sasha's waist again and spins her to the faint and fading orchestral overture. She delivers him back to D'Anjou's arms, draped against his shoulders and a leg warm against his; he can feel her lips on his neck and her weight pressing him forward, and D'Anjou wraps his arms around them both, so Ramos takes their dance where it wants to go.

He doesn't respect much, but who in their right mind messes with this kind of flow?

 **4\. Sasha**

He climbs up the fire escape with the ease of familiarity, and for all of her eyerolling and attitude in the turn of her mouth, Sasha opens the window for him quick enough. She reprimands him, head shaking, moving animatedly every which way, and his eyes focus on the curve of her neck and the line of her collarbone left bare by the scoop neck of her shirt.

"Baby," he entreats once she's paused for breath. "Come on. You know it ain't like that."

"You are so full of shit," she insists.

"Yeah," he agrees. Involuntarily, she licks her lips and he knows he's got her.

Ramos hooks a finger through one of the belt loops on her jeans and pulls her closer. Sasha turns her head and he leans forward, smooths her hair out of the way, and just barely nuzzles her neck, letting his breath fall hot and light right at the crook where he knows she likes to be kissed.

The door slams suddenly in the other room and Sasha jumps back automatically, cursing under her breath.

"Hey, Daddy," she yells as she grabs at Ramos's shoulders and shoves him in the direction of the window. He slips smoothly out of her grasp and darts into her closet instead. Long practice is all that keeps him from laughing at the withering look Sasha gives him before she slides the closet door closed. He hears the heavy clomp of her father's footsteps not seconds later.

It’s only a few more minutes before the door slides open again and Sasha gestures maniacally to him, but Ramos doesn't rush. She waits for him to move towards the window with her arms crossed, silently dismissing him. Undaunted, he closes the distance and catches her mouth with his.

Her hand comes to rest featherlight on his shoulder for just a few seconds as he sucks gently on her bottom lip, then she balls up her fist and punches his arm. He withdraws, but pecks her on the lips once more before darting out the window.

"You love it," he mouths clearly from outside, sure that she can still see him, even in the fading light.

She flips him the bird with both hands before she shuts and locks the window, but she’s smiling while she tugs the curtain closed.

 **5\. Morgan**

The maple floor is clean and the sunlight is brash and her breath is Wint-O-Green. Ramos runs his index finger along the underside of Morgan's thigh, and her immediately subsequent high kick seems jolted, like a banged-knee reflex, but she just smirks at him and clicks her tongue, so that can't be it. The clatter of their footfalls echoing in the stunned-silent studio has become almost musical in its own right, and Ramos can see Morgan’s usual partner glaring at their mirrored image on the wall, so he cocks a brow and leads her into a more staccato sort of song, ending in an absurd dip. Ramos takes the opportunity in run his mouth over her surprised lips to the flat of her chin. Her skin tastes like makeup.

"Asshole," she hisses as they rise together and a whistle issues from somewhere on the edge of the dance floor. He pulls in on the small of her back as gently as he can.

"Like you don't want some more of this," he whispers back, and only grins when she stomps on his foot after the next lift. (He's a pro now, too.)


End file.
